


Genderqueer

by 27twinsister



Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Genderqueer Character, Headcanon, Kissing, M/M, Mild Transphobia, Queerplatonic Relationships, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: After someone asks an inappropriate question, Philip comes out to Shotaro as genderqueer.
Relationships: Hidari Shoutarou/Philip
Kudos: 10





	Genderqueer

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still categorizing this as M/M because I categorize all my Philip/Shotaro fics as M/M, and I had my headcanon that Philip identified as genderqueer while writing those fics. It was just never really the focus.

“So which one of you is the girl?”  
It’s such a rude question when he hears it that Shotaro almost wants to kick the potential client out. It was clearly intended as an insult when he heard Shotaro and Philip were partners.  
Shotaro isn’t really sure how to respond. Because obviously, the answer is neither. Should he say that?  
“I am.”  
Shotaro looks at Philip, who is very confident in what he just said. Shotaro bites his lip. He’s fine if Philip is a girl, he’ll still love him (her?) but it’s awkward that Philip is saying that if they’ve never come out to Shotaro. (And this is not exactly an ideal scenario for coming out.)  
“Weird,” the potential client mumbles before leaving. Shotaro locks the door once he’s alone with Philip.  
“Philip...” Shotaro’s not sure what to say. Philip might not even be trans, it could just be something he said to get the stranger to shut up.  
“Shotaro...” his partner responds after a moment, not as confident as he was a minute ago. Philip sits at the kitchen table. “...do you know what gender is?”  
Shotaro blinks. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting Philip to say, but not that.  
“Of course.”  
“Okay, good,” Philip smiles. “Do you know what genderqueer means?”  
“Um...no,” Shotaro admits. It’s probably a word in another language, and Shotaro isn’t even great at Japanese.  
“It’s a gender that’s not male or female, but kind of...neither? Or both? I’m still learning about it. But, I think that it represents myself more accurately than being just male. You look confused,” Philip acknowledges. “Any questions?”  
“Uh, yeah. You’re able to be both?”  
“I _am_ both,” Philip corrects him gently. “Or neither. Or something like that. Just...not exclusively male.”  
Shotaro isn’t sure how to respond to that.  
“I love you,” Philip says, looking at Shotaro for approval.  
“I love you too,” Shotaro responds. “It’s just...I’m trying to understand you.”  
“I don’t mind being called a girl. And I like dressing however I want, which is androgynous, that means neutral, and perhaps feminine sometimes. Even outside of disguises. My name and my body are still the same, but how I dress will change. Understand?”  
“...understood, Partner. Can I still call you that?”  
“Of course,” Philip leans in and kisses her partner.  
“So, can I say I just got a girlfriend?” Shotaro asks a moment later.  
“You already had one,” Philip smiles.


End file.
